A kick to the head
by Pixel Blue
Summary: It takes just the usual near-death experience for Kenny to have the guts to make a move on Craig. And things go better than he imagined.


"You really mean it dude?" I finally came out. Finally confessed I go for the other team. Finally confessed my feelings for a certain chullo wearing, brunet boy. To my best friend Kyle.

"Yeah. And it sucks, you know?" I smiled weakly from my place on Kyle's bed. The redhead looked thoughtfully at me, raising an eyebrow.

"You should tell him" he chuckled when I threw him an 'are you insane' look. "Ok ok, don't look at me like that. For now, even the fact that you came out to someone is a step forward."

"Please don't tell dude" I knew he wouldn't, but I still felt it necessary to make sure.

"Of course I won't" he smiled and went downstairs to bring us some snacks.

Yes, over the years, Kyle and I bonded to the point where we were almost Super Best Friends. I smirked. Of course that was because the little redhead over here is head over heels for Stan. It goes the other way around too. They just didn't realize it yet. Though I wasn't gonna say anything until they were ready. ...But of course, a little subtle suggestion here and there didn't hurt anyone.

Though in the past year, I started having problems at the romance/relationship category as well. Sure, I was infamous for banging every chick I laid eyes on, but I don't do that anymore. Not since Craig caught me in the janitor's closet, heavily making out with Bebe, and called me a cheap whore. I was after him several days trying to rearrange his face for the 'kind' words and for ruining my chance at a good fuck, but at a slight homo remark from Cartman, I started seeing him in a new light. God, the guys though I should be sent to the Funny Farm when I picked up the habit of drinking anything that came to hand and destroying everything breakable in a drunken fit. Luckily, I got out of it after several talking and listening sessions from all three of them. Well, mostly Kyle and Stan but Cartman was there too, as much as he denies it.

"Kenny!" Kyle's annoyed voice pulled me out of my thoughts. By the look on his face, I could tell it wasn't the first time he called to get my attention.

"You daydreaming about Craig or what?" he raised a brow at me, while handing me a can of Coke and putting a bowl of chips between us.

"So." uh oh. When he starts with the conclusion, it only means one thing. Long talking session. "When did this whole Craig thing happen?" I told him everything, trying to seem as detached as possible.

"So that's the true reason behind the... fits" he stated as soon as I was finished. "Look dude, now I really see that you're serious abut this. You've waited long enough. I say you should approach him. Like, not so much as to be painfully obvious," -like you and Stan- "but still try to talk to him".

"What makes you think I'm gonna act upon it? I'll come out bi and start banging random brunets. I'll get bored of him eventually." if glares could kill, Kyle would be shouting 'I killed Kenny' by now.

"Dude, seriously. Try... I can't believe I'm suggesting this- ditching school to go smoke on the roof. He's usually there." at my raised eyebrows, he huffed and stuck his tongue out. "And I only know that because I have two classes with Tweek and him and Tweek told me in a fit of panic."

I laughed "Is there anything you don't know?"

The next day at school, I decided to follow Kyle's advice and try to approach Craig. Like, what could fucking go wrong? ...Ok, a lot of things but I like to think I'm not a coward.

I ditched the last two periods and went to the roof armed with a full pack of cigs. Of course it wasn't sure Craig would be there, but if I kept going there at random times, I had a chance to catch him sometime.

Soon, I found out Kyle helped me out in more ways than he thought. I used that hour to just sit and stare at the sky and clear my mind. It's good to have some time alone after all.

"McCormick? What are you doing here?" there that nasal voice. Seems like I was lucky today.

"Smoking Tucker. You know, that thing when you take a cig, light it, then-"

"Cocky as usual, I see" he remarked plainly, while sitting next to me on the cold cement. The smell of cologne and... hamster food hit me instantly. I found it surprisingly pleasant and my mind started wandering through unwanted territories.

"So Craig, how's life been? Have you banged someone yet or making out with your hamster is enough?" I asked with a smirk.

Craig glared slightly before returning his eyes to the sky "Stripe is a guinea pig you asshole. And no, I didn't. I'm not sex crazed like you."

"That hurt Craig! I haven't gotten laid since last year" I smirked proudly.

"So you turned gay." what? My jaw dropped. How had he managed to figure that out?

"Don't make that face McCormick. It's obvious. You used to bang every chick in school and you suddenly stop. Go figure" I'm starting to be afraid of this guy. One more wrong move from me and he'll also fucking know who I'm gay for.

"Fine you bastard, you got me. Is the whole school gonna find out next?" I asked annoyedly, but truthfully I was kinda afraid.

He tucked the butt of the cigarette on the ground and got up. "Don't worry about it. I'm not an asshole like you guys" was all he said before he walked out. I raised a brow and shrugging it off, I decided to take a nap.

"He found out?" Kyle asked incredulously.

"Apparently I'm hella obvious," I shrugged, taking a bite out of my tuna sandwich. We were again at Kyle's house, at his insistence to 'help me with homework'. Aka, 'find out the news'.

"Dude, now you've gotta lay off a little."

"I will. Don't worry mom." Kyle punched my shoulder lightly and we changed the subject to something more comfortable. For me, at least.

It was one week later and I was currently in the boys' changing room, getting ready for P.E. It was the first time this year that I was taking this fucking class and that was just because I had been warned I'd fail if I don't turn in for the trials. Of course, that usually meant getting a ball to the head and die.

"Why do we have to take P.E. anyway?" Clyde, currently fixing his shoe laces beside me, complained to no one in particular.

"How come you complain? I heard you're in the soccer team with Stan." I said, to make conversation.

"Huh? Yeah, I am but I was half forced into it. Though now I'm not the one who should bitch about it. You'll most likely die again today" I shrugged and he smiled weakly.

Clyde was an ok dude. I started wondering why we don't usually hang out around him. Oh yeah, I remember. Craig keeps him as his bottom bitch. Or that's what Cartman says anyway.

He grinned. "Don't worry dude. If I'm against you, I'll try dodging you when I aim the ball. Craig will probably do the same."

Craig? "Thanks Clyde! Maybe today I have a chance to stay alive" I winked and we made our way outside. We were to play volleyball by the looks of it.

It was as usual. Team Stan versus Team Craig. I really hoped Clyde would keep his deal. But as a precaution, I positioned myself in the far right.

The first ball was served by Craig and Stan quickly caught it. For the first few minutes of the game the two seemed to want to murder each other with that ball. I inched towards Cartman, who was the closest.

"Oi, Cartman! Why are Stan and Craig so eager against each other?"

"Hell if I know. Maybe the rodent kisser screwed the hippie's girlfriend. Of course that'd be Kahl." Cartman said, looking at the two with his hands tucked in his pockets.

"I heard you fatass!" Kyle yelled from his spot. I chuckled. They'll never change.

"Kenny, watch out!" I heard Stan yell before I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. The last thing I saw before I went to the ground was all the guys running towards me and felt a strong pair of arms grabbing me. Then I fainted.

"Hang on there McCormick" I heard a low voice whispering to me. I was pressed against a warm body and shaken back and forth. Slowly creaking my eyes open, I realized the person was running. I frowned and snuggled close. Whoever it was, this guy was comfy.

The shaking stopped and I was jerked away from the warmth. I opened my eyes again and got ready to protest, when I realized I was in the nurse's office. She examined me and tsked, going to take a few bandages and cleaning lotion and returned to me.

"You're lucky your friend brought you here in time, or else you were dead by now." she admonished. I huffed and waited for her to finish.

As soon as she was done I strolled out of the office. I was surprised to see Craig propped against the wall, seeming deep in thought. Or bored. His constant poker face and infamous flip off habit didn't usually tell me much about what he's thinking.

"Craig?" he turned his head in my direction and I walked over to him. "You brought me here?"

"Yeah." he seemed to be pondering what to say. "You ok?"

I grinned. "Yep. The nurse said if you hadn't gotten me here, I would have bled to death by now."

"Glad you're fine." he turned to leave, but I wasn't finished. I grabbed his arm and when he turned around, I cupped his face and kissed him. A soft brush of lips, but it was enough to send shivers down my spine.

I pulled back and Craig looked at me questioningly.

"Just wanted to say thanks" I was ready for a punch in the face or maybe his middle finger, but I certainly didn't expect to be pressed against the wall with his warm lips back on mine and his hands on either side of my head. My eyes went wide from shock, but I quickly recovered and closed them, pressing back against him.

Craig's tongue probed my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, letting him in. He tasted pleasantly of mint and- I mentally chuckled- Skittles. We wrestled tongues for a while, forgetting everything around us. All I could do was feel his hands moving to my hair and pulling at the strands, guiding me into the kiss. I followed his example and ran my fingers through his hair, pulling gently at the raven locks.

He broke the kiss and dropped his mouth to the corner of my lips, then chin and stopped at the neck. Kissing and nipping the skin until he found my pulse, he already had me choking out several sounds of pleasure. Though I didn't muffle them too much. I wanted him to know I was enjoying every minute of it.

He sucked on my pulse and I moaned out his name. The sound caused him to smirk against my skin and he moved again, biting hard at the base of my neck. I whimpered. Hope that left a mark, 'cause later I'll really need some evidence that this wasn't just another wet dream.

We reluctantly broke apart and I smirked goofilly. "You have no idea how much I've been wanting this." He didn't say anything but grabbed my hand and licked my knuckles. I chuckled at his ever asshole-ish behavior, but understood his message and jumped on him again. Fuck P.E.

Five minutes before recess, we entered the gym hand in hand. The guys all were watching us with questioning looks. Kyle gave me a big grin and a thumbs up and... Clyde let out a cheer. I smirked. Figured Craig would tell him.

We retook out positions and Kyle carefully approached me.

"Sooo, you guys, like, fucked?"

"What? No. Not yet at least" I smirked, looking over at Craig- who had resumed his death match with Stan.

"Eww, fags! Gross Kinny!" I mentally facepalmed. Cartman will never let me leave this down; or the rest of the school for that matter.

"Shut the fuck up fatass!" and there they go again.

* * *

><p>Ending sucked balls . And don't kill me for the Skittles part, I felt random =w=<p> 


End file.
